


Disparus

by Lesficlover



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesficlover/pseuds/Lesficlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura découvre l’existence  d'Arcadia Bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disparus

**Author's Note:**

> One-shoot très cour pour ChoosedayChallenge5  
> Je continuerais peut-être si l'inspiration me vient les aventures de Chloé et Laura. Mais je considèrent cette histoire fini.
> 
> beta-read by TheSleepingDragon

Laura et Carmilla profitaient de leur victoire contre la lumière dévorante. Elles étaient calmement allongées sur le lit de l'étudiante en journalisme. Qui eue cru qu'elles aurait survécu ? Pas elles ! Mais à cet instant, sa copine dans ses bras, tout semblait parfait à Carmilla.

 

*Bip*

 

La jeune femme blonde soulevât sa tête et regardât en direction de l'écran de son ordinateur. 

 

\- Laisse tomber, cutie, lui demanda Carmilla.

 

L'interpellée se retournât vers sa vampire lui sourit, l'embrassa avec tendresse, et se lova dans ses bras. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas l'intention de quitter cette douce étreinte. Laura laissait ses doigts vagabonder le long des bras de Carmilla, qui la tenait serrée contre elle. Savourer l'instant présent n'avait jamais semblé si agréable.

 

*Bip*Bip*Bip*Biiiiiiiip*Bip

 

La vampire grogna de réprobation, lorsqu'elle sentit son amie de cœur se détacher de leur caresse. La curiosité de l’apprentie pris le dessus et elle se leva pour allez consulté ses messages.

 

/ Hey, 

Je m'appel Chloé, je viens de finir de regarder ton vlog/

 

/Vampire hein ! 

La semaine passé je ne t'aurais pas crue./

 

/Mais hum, la je suis témoin de quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Mon amie Max peut remonter le temps/

 

/Nous aurions besoin de ton aide pour retrouvé une amie disparue/

 

/Elle s'appelle Amber/

 

/Elle compte beaucoup pour moi/

 

/LaFontaine trouverait ce qui se passe ici intéressent je croit.

S'il vous plaît

Venez à Arcadia Bay/

 

Laura lue consciencieusement tous les messages de la dite Chloé. Son instinct de journaliste l'urgeait d'aller à Arcadia Bay. Le scoop sentait si bon. 

 

-Chaton, tu veux allez en vacance ? Demandât-elle à Carmilla. J'ai entendu dire qu'Arcadia Bay était très jolie à cette période de l'année !

 

Fin


End file.
